1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fuel collection device for a fuel tank of a motor vehicle with a splash pot for collecting fuel, with a holding element which is to be fastened to the bottom of the fuel tank, and with a fastener for fastening the splash pot to the holding element.
2. Related Art
Fuel collection devices of this type are frequently used in current motor vehicles and are known from practice. The fuel is collected in the splash pot and is delivered by a fuel delivery device to an internal combustion engine of the motor vehicle. In the mounted state, the splash pot of the known fuel collection device is held on the bottom of the fuel tank of the motor vehicle by the holding element. The holding element is welded to the bottom of the fuel tank. The mounting of the splash pot on the holding element takes place through a mounting opening in the fuel tank. Since the mounting opening usually has only very small dimensions, the fasteners are not visible during the mounting of the splash pot on the holding element.